


[Podfic] O Tell Me The Truth About Love

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/59409">Text</a>: Sherlock is definitely not in love with John. Really. He isn't. He wouldn't even know how to be in love. He is most certainly, definitely, guaranteed probably not in love with John. Mostly likely, based on all available evidence, Sherlock might not love John. Is Sherlock in love with John? It's technically possible that Sherlock may be in love with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [O Tell Me The Truth About Love](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59409) by [LapOtter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/LapOtter) is lovely fluff series. AO3 doesn't allow remix associations with series, isn't that odd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963806): "I'm not in love with you," Sherlock said, in the panting aftermath of his orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the full series or going through chapter by chapter.  
> Music in the completed work by the eminent Dame Cleo Laine, from the 1978 album Wordsongs,  
> a setting of W. H. Auden's poem "O Tell Me The Truth About Love".
> 
> I haven't put music with podfics before, but the coincidence was too much to pass up. I love the poem, I love Cleo Laine's rendition of it (probably arranged by her late husband, Sir. John Dankworth, I left the liner notes in a different city...) and I loved this fic by the same name, so all together they go. Enjoy!

cover art by finnagain

### Streaming Audio

Full Series 

Chapter 1 

### Download

[Full Series MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aodqxxxz2l7nxo8/OTMTTAL_LapOtter_finnagain.mp3) | 01:19:22 | 76.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Full Series M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2z50vcyq4lbg8xy/OTMTTAL_LapOtter_finnagain.m4b) | 01:19:22 | 64.5 MB  
[ Ch1 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ok1dzhl313c7ci7/OTTAL_CH1.mp3) | 00:07:40 | 7.5 MB


	2. Will It Alter My Life Altogether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: If love made cooling sweat less disgusting, then Sherlock was definitely not in love. But--well, he was still here, wasn't he? Warm, sleep-soft John pressed into his side, skin against skin. I will forgive a lot to keep this person in my life, John had said, and, I want this person to be happy.
> 
> From [Will It Alter My Life Altogether](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009498) by [LapOtter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/LapOtter)

cover art by finnagain

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5mwwg7eehh7dvr1/OTTAL_CH2.mp3) | 00:24:48 | 23.8 MB  
---|---|---


	3. Will it come without warning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1010888): The sheer competency of it arrested Sherlock's attention, as John's competencies always did. The knife clattered to the ground just as the thought came to Sherlock, I love you.

cover art by finnagain

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qxgdynh0cilmaj9/OTTAL_CH3.mp3) | 00:09:06 | 8.5 MB  
---|---|---


	4. Will it knock on my door in the morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the text, [Will it knock on my door in the morning?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1021626):  
> He could see it, in John's eyes, the love John held for him. He could see it now, and recognize it, and it was utterly familiar; it was the way John had always looked at him.

cover art by finnagain

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/df2rd5mgz7suin8/OTTAL_CH4.mp3) | 00:10:21 | 10 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fluffy!


	5. Will it stop when one wants to be quiet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the text, [Will it stop when one wants to be quiet?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032531):  
> Too much. Too loaded down with irrelevancies. --But they weren't irrelevant. It mattered, what John's middle name was and what his rank had been and who he'd served with; and it mattered so much more what his smile looked like in the morning, and what blood looked like dripping from his fingers, and how he moved and twisted when he pinned a suspect to a wall.

cover art by finnagain

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c714hs22e7y9dij/OTTAL_CH5.mp3) | 00:09:18 | 8.7 MB  
---|---|---


	6. Looked As If He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the text, [Looked As If He Knew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067366):  
> Sherlock smiled, stretching his legs across the width of the desk to tap his foot against John's. John's lips curled, but he didn't look up. Sherlock left his foot there, resting against John's, and went back to the website.
> 
> This would keep, after all.

cover art by finnagain

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dd0870j1a032726/OTTAL_CH6.mp3) | 00:14:11 | 13.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening! 
> 
> If you liked it enough to hear it again, go back to [Ch. 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227163/chapters/2514655) and download the full version (with musical interludes!)


End file.
